Bella's Blog
by breanna826
Summary: She walked down the corridor of the giant castle, the sound of her footsteps echoing off the stone walls. She walked down the corridor confidently. She wore simple jeans and a t-shirt with tennis shoes. She walked briskly towards her destination. She had chocolate brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She walked down the corridor and was getting closer to the door at the end.
1. Chapter 1

Most of you know me already from the books that are of what supposedly happened in my life. However, they are wrong. Wrong I say! Sorry, I'm in a weird mood today. You probably are wondering what I'm talking about. Well, I shall tell you. You ever heard of the Twilight Saga? The four books that follow the life of a plain girl as she dives head first into a world she was never supposed to know about? The books where the girl is selfish in wanting her 'best friend' around even though she's having another man's child? A child that shouldn't be possible? Figured out who I am yet? I do have to say that this Stephanie Meyer got most of the first book right. I have no clue how, considering I didn't tell her my life story. My name is Isabella Swan and this is my story.

So you know what some of my life was like from the first book. What with the millions of people that have read it and tweeted about it or whatever you do to talk about the things you like. You at least know the basics of it, which is all that really needs to be talked about for the most part. I moved from Phoenix to Forks. Stupid move in my opinion, I obviously wasn't in my right mind when I did that. Then I get my truck from my dad who bought it off of the Blacks and then I go to my first day of school.

I, of course, am the only new person so everyone must stare at me or try to find out what makes me tick. I end up becoming 'friends' with several gossips. Jessica for one. We go to lunch and I see some people that change my life. Haven't decided yet whether they changed for the better or the worse. Anyway, back to my quick rehash of what that part of my life was like. After that I meet Edward Cullen in Biology. Boring class. Though I do like who they got to play the teacher in the movie. Sorry, I'm easily distracted. Where was I? Oh yes, Meeting Edward. Anyway, met him, found out what he was, got attacked by crazy drunks. Oh wait, switch the last two. Got attacked by crazy drunks then found out what he was. Um, we started dating, I got attacked by a crazy vampire that was out for my blood, literally. Was stuck in the hospital and then had to go to prom with a boot on my foot. That was annoying.

Now on to the beginning of the second book. It was true that I didn't want to have a party and that I was forced. It is also true that I got a paper cut and then was attacked by Jasper. But really, can you blame him? He feels the emotions of six other vampires as well as his own, because hunger is essentially an emotion. Then I go and cut myself in a room full of all seven vampires. What empath wouldn't attack when feeling that much hunger. It is true that I did go into a zombie state when Edward left me in the woods, but I got over it within the first two months. I was better before Thanksgiving!

I did start to like taking risks though. And I did become good friends with Jacob. He was my best friend and my brother and he knew that. He never wanted anything besides friendship. When he became a wolf, I figured it out a lot quicker in reality then I did in the book. In the book I was very stupid and slow and selfish. I'm not really that type of person. And I'm sassy! You know the character Penelope Garcia from the show Criminal Minds? I like to be like her. She is amazing and is my favorite character from that show. Although Dr. Reid is pretty cool too. Anyway, I figured out his furry problem quickly and the pack welcomed me into the fold. By this time, I was completely back to my old self. This was about three quarters of the way through my senior year, FYI. Then Alice decided to make her grand reappearance. You know that Edward called an Jacob made it sound like Charlie was at my funeral. Well he wasn't. You also know that Jacob tried to stop me from going to save him from the Volturi. The thing is though, I didn't go to help him because I was still in love with him, I went to save him because I loved his family and knew that it would tear them apart completely and they would never be the same again.

Now we get to the fun part. The Volturi. You see, now we are at the best part. Everything that happened in the book from this point on is completely and utterly wrong. Now see, I would love to tell you right now what happened next, but I am going to be mean and make you wait for it.

Until next time my pretties,

Isabella


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update. With Easter being on Sunday, I didn't have a chance to update when I wanted to. Then I started a new quarter at school yesterday so it's been a little crazy. I'm so glad that this has gotten the love that it has. Please keep it up and it will hopefully inspire me to write more.

* * *

Here we are again my pretties. Last time we talked I told you all about the events leading up to my meeting with the Volturi. Well, now here we are to the part you all were waiting for. I think in order to tell it the best; I may have to break it up into several kind of short posts. Sorry, kind of.

Anyway, on with the show! So you know how I said that I only went to save him because I loved his family and knew it would tear them apart if he died. That is true, I'm just restating it here so you can see it again and then you might believe it. Anyway, Alice and I boarded a plane and we got there quickly. When we got to Volterra, she stole a car and I got to the clock tower before he had a chance to step into the sun. From here on I'm going to tell it kind of like I was writing a story.

When I convinced Edward to get back into the tower without sparkling in the sunlight, he tried to kiss me. Now I wasn't about to let that happen.

"No, Edward. Don't touch me. I'm only here because it would tear your family apart if you died." I told him. He looked a little confused.

"I thought you loved me."

"Not anymore. It has taken a couple months to get over you." I replied. Then two vampires walked up to us. One was really tall and bulky and reminded me of Emmett. The other was average height.

"I won't be needing your services today gentlemen. You can just go back to the castle." Edward told them.

"Yes, but Aro would still like to talk to you," said the short one.

"Alright. Bella, why don't you head back out to the festival?" Edward replied, not looking away from the two others.

"The girl comes with us," said the tall one.

"You can go to hell." Edward replied. I could tell that the other two were starting to get angry. Just then, Alice busted in.

"Gentlemen, there are ladies present. It's not right to fight in front of ladies," she said.

"The girl comes with us as well as you," one of the others replied.

"No, she goes back to the festival," Edward replied.

"Enough. Aro is getting impatient. The girl comes with us." Said a short girl that looked to be younger than me, but was probably hundreds of years older.

"You know, the girl is right here and has a name." I replied. They all looked at me. Edward looked at me like I was crazy, Alice had a look of pride on her face, and the other three all looked shocked that I would talk like that to vampires that could kill me in the two seconds it took me to process what was happening.

"Well, then what is your name?" The girl asked.

"My name is Isabella. What's yours?" I replied.

"I'm Jane. The big guy is Felix and the other one here is Demetri." Jane replied.

"Nice to meet you. So, what am I up against her? I mean, the only choices for me are death or being changed right?" I asked.

"Yes. Those typically are the only options for a human with the knowledge of our kind. I, personally, think that you should consent to being turned because just looking at you, I have this feeling that you would make an amazing and intriguing immortal." Demetri replied.

"Thank you for being honest with me."

"You're welcome."

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked.

"I am talking to the people who may be the last people I talk to before my death. I'd like to have some decent conversation with people before I'm killed off." I replied.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed as I jumped down the little shoot into the waiting arms of Felix.

"Thank you Felix." I said.

"You're welcome. I like you. I'm not going to let you fall and break your neck.

"Well, thank you all the same." We all were quiet after that as we walked through the tunnel towards what I'm assuming is a castle where the royal vampires live. We walked through a door and walked into an elevator. There was some Italian music playing in the elevator. I liked it so I started to dance a little to it. Jane saw me and started to dance with me. Then Alice joined in. When we started to walk out of the elevator, we started laughing.

The receptionist greeted us as we walked by. I assumed that she knew about vampires, since she worked here. We walked towards an ornate set of double doors. Jane led us through.

"Sister, you leave to get one and come back with two…and a half." A boy who looked very similar to Jane said.

"Yes. Isabella, this is my twin brother Alec. Alec, this is Isabella. She is very intriguing so be nice." Jane replied.

"Ah, would you look at that, Bella is alive after all." A man with long black hair that was standing in front of the middle throne on the dais said. As I looked at the two others that were on the dais, my eyes locked with a pair of red ones. I heard a gasp come from the red eyed stranger…

Until next time my pretties,

Isabella


End file.
